1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a fixing device used in an image forming apparatus utilizing an electrophotography system, for example, and more particularly to a fixing device including a rotatable belt member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fixing device has proposed in which a heating member for heating a recording paper is formed of a film-like belt member (fixing belt).
In recent years, it has been proposed that a wax component is contained in toner and that a film (peel layer) made of a fluorocarbon resin having releasability is formed on the surfaces of the fixing roll and the fixing belt to make oilless.
In a fixing device wherein a peel layer made of a fluorocarbon resin is formed on the surfaces of a fixing roll and a fixing belt, the peel layers on the surfaces of the fixing roll and the fixing belt wear due to side edges of recording paper to be fixed. If the wearing of the peel layers proceeds, the quality of the fixed image may be degraded.